Episode 0325
*Oscar is tired of his trash can being in one place all the time. He wants a change of view and decides to move. He tries a number of places that prove unsatisfactory -- in front of the door at 123 Sesame Street, Mr. Hooper's counter, and Big Bird's nest. Finally, when Oscar sees that everyone apparently wants his old spot, he decides to move back to his original place. *Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson wants a bowl of hot alphabet soup, and he really wants it to be hot. He looks to make sure that each letter of the alphabet is in his soup, but he is missing some. By the time Grover brings in every last letter, the soup is cold. *Mr. Snuffleupagus is sad because he thinks that he's just the same as everybody else, but Big Bird shows him that he's different. Snuffleupagus has four big stumpy feet and Big Bird has two skinny feet; he has a great big long skinny, twirly nose and Big Bird has a beak; he lives in a cave and Big Bird lives in a nest. *Kermit's Lectures: Kermit asks the viewers to play a weather imagination game. First, Kermit imagines it's a warm, sunny day. Then he imagines that it's raining hard. Then he imagines that it's a snowy, windy day. *Bob sings "Stop!" and plays with some kids. *Four Anything Muppet cowboys put up a Wanted poster for "the Great Cookie Thief", who's been stealing cookies from all the bakeries in these here parts. Cookie Monster is standing in front of the poster, and the others suspect that he's the Great Cookie Thief -- he has the same googly eyes, the same blue fur, and the same Western hat. They confront Cookie Monster, but he denies the charge: "Not have same mustache!" He shouts, "Look over there!" -- and while they're distracted, he draws a mustache on the poster. They apologize -- but then Cookie Monster takes off his hat, and cookies fall out. The Great Cookie Thief makes his escape. *Mr. Hooper paints an X on his TV set. *Luis plays the Remembering Game. He puts three things in a box, counts to twenty, and asks the viewers to remember what he put in. * Bert has a present for his Aunt Matilda, but Ernie thinks that the present is for him, so he unwraps it. *Cartoon: Jazz #7 (Spanish version) *Cartoon: Speech Balloon: X -- X-ray *Sesame Street Animal Films: Rattlesnake. *Cartoon: "Egg Chant": A girl skips rope and says the alphabet as a boy sits with an egg on his knee; the egg hatches, and a dancing lizard comes out. *Bob sings "Three of These Things" as he sorts by quantity. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie has a stack of seven cupcakes that he wants to take a picture of, but Cookie Monster keeps taking cupcakes (which he calls "cuppycakes"). *Song: Joe Raposo sings "What Babies Are Called" over a film of baby animals. *Cartoon: A song about the four seasons. *Film: A child watches a building "grow", step by step, from a hole in the ground to the roof. *Two brothers, First and Last, sing about how their names affect how they do things. *Film: A kid enters a tunnel made of snow to demonstrate "head first" and "feet first." *Cartoon: I thought a Thought...about small things. *Cartoon: The Story of Cowboy X, with the voices of Jean Shepherd __NOWYSIWYG__ 0325